Maddening Romance
by greyvss
Summary: As madness consumes them both, they are finally free to admit how they feel for each other. Watch as they dance together, with maddened grins and insane laughter, enjoying their maddening romance. Mad!Marie X Mad!Stein. Either anime or manga verse.
1. Lazy dances and manic laughs

Maddening romance

**Welcome to my latest story everybody! so i was inspired to write this story by my fellow author lialane graest. I do not own soul eater. Read, Review and Enjoy the madness people!**

Marie woke to the familiar clicking of Stein's screw; she opened her eyes to see the mad scientist standing in front of a window, quietly snickering to himself as he stood there. Stifling a yawn, Marie walked over to him, his snickering only growing louder with each step she took. He was practically shaking, barely containing his laughter when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Franken, what's wrong?" Marie asked, her golden eyes glistening with worry.

He spun around, grasping both her wrists tightly, pulling her close.

"Nothing's wrong. Hee hee hee...nothing at all." He said as he pulled her along in a lazy dance around the room.

Madness was pouring off his soul, a manic grin spread across his face as he started to move even faster.

"STEIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Eh hee hee hee...I just thought you need to see things my way."

She could feel his soul forcing up against hers. She tried to stop him but he continued to push, she could feel his madness clawing at the edges of her mind.

"Stein, please, stop!"

He just smiled as he continued, his laughter cut into her mind like a knife blade. He just moved even faster, his wavelength pulling her sanity apart.

"STOP!" She screeched, holding onto what little sanity she had left.

"Isn't this fun? Or maybe you'd like this more...?" He said before pulling her into a kiss.

That final shock destroyed the last of her sanity. She giggled uncontrollably as she kissed back. The two of them danced about the room, giggling and snickering with madness. Marie couldn't stop laughing, it was all just so funny!

"This is so much fun!"

The two of them made their way around the laboratory, Marie finally stopping at the dissection table. With a teasing smirk she lied down on the table, Stein loomed over her, his grin growing even wider.

"Isn't love just maddening?" Stein chuckled pulling a few of his medical instruments out from under the table.

"It is..."

* * *

Stein woke the next morning in a complete haze, he lazily reached up and cranked his screw a fw times to clear his head. When his mind cleared he looked around to find he was completely alone in the laboratory. But what he saw on the dissection table made his heart stop. There was blood, human blood, covering the table.

"Marie! MARIE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm in the kitchen, don't shout okay?" Marie called, easing his panic.

As she walked into the lab, something seemed off. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Good morning." She said before giving him a warm, loving smile.

That's when he realized what it was. Marie had stitches all over her face, in a pattern identical to his own. He knew that he did it, and nothing had ever made him feel so guilty before in his life. She seemed to sense what he was feeling as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Marie I-"

"It's okay. Don't feel guilty about what you did, you weren't in control of yourself. And...I think I like this new look."

Stein looked up into Marie's stitched face, her warm smile making him feel a little less guilty. But a new worry crept into his mind.

"But what if I...slip...again? What happens if the madness comes back?"

"Then we'll go mad together. No matter what, I'll always be by your side."

"Okay..."

Marie seemed to suddenly change, a demented smirk spreading across he face, and her eyes taking on a manic glint.

"After all...I love a little maddening romance..."


	2. High roof tops and awkward stitching

Maddening Romance part 2

**Okay I know that it says complete in the description, but this idea just refuses to run down. So here is part 2 of this story line. I do not own soul eater. Now read, review and enjoy.**

After the incident Stein and Marie only grew closer, but their romance only surfaced with their madness. Now was one of those times.

Marie walked lazely about the lab, humming a simple yet horribly off key tune. Stein sat at his desk typing away, the mad scientist still having some slight grip on his sanity. Cranking the screw he continued to work away, but Marie's little tune drew his attention away. Pulling out a cigarette and grasping it between his teeth, he rose to his feet and walked over to the swaying death scythe. She had her back to him, but as he came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, she turned and gave him a lopsided smile.

"hee hee, heeeyyyyy stein. Howw aboout we play a gammme?" she slurred, a few giggles escaping her.

"sure..lets play…" he started, his hand running up her side.

Marie suddenly bolted from the mad scientists grip, laughing madly as she ran off.

"TAG! YOU'RRREE IT!" she called in a sing song voice as she disappeared from view.

Stein cranked his screw once, twice, then with a smirk, he set off to find her. He wandered about the lab, searching for her.

"_Marie…?_" he called as he looked in the kitchen.

The entire kitchen was in complete shambles, the fridge was torn open and there were several dents in the walls made by a very familiar hammer. With a shrug he simply said "not here…" and moved on to the living room. This room was even worse off; one wall was completely crushed, one couch was completely flipped upside down; the other having been cut with scalpel blades and torn by small feminine hands during certain…_activities_. But still she was nowhere to be found. Slightly annoyed, he turned and climbed the stairs to the roof. Finally, he found her, the giggling death scythe bobbed and swayed on the edge of the roof, looking ready to fall.

"hee hee, you found me." She snickered, giving him a coy smile.

"I did." He said huskily, walking towards her.

"hey watch this!" she said as she spun and fell of the roof.

Both Stein's cigarette and his jaw dropped, for a moment his sanity came up to the surface, filling him with dread. He stumbled over to the edge of the roof to see Marie hanging on to the ledge, her insane grin only spreading wider.

"Made you look."

* * *

The two of them woke the next morning in bed together. Marie gave him a sleepy smile, and he could have sworn she really did look cuter with stitches.

"_hey..._" she yawned.

"hey." he replied, giving her one of his famous smirks.

"what time is it...?"

"about eleven thirty." he said, not really thinking about it.

In a flash of motion Marie practically jumped out of bed and ran into her room. Confused Stein wandered into her room to see the blond death scythe frantically getting dressed and freshening up.

"what are you doing?"

"we're late! We're supposed to come back to work today!"

Stein gave a shrug, cranked his screw, then quickly pulled on his usual attire. Finishing before the still fairly frantic weapon. But she finally finished and the two quickly made their way over to the DWMA, however in their rush they did forget one or two _small_ things.

"alright class, so today we're going to do some work on advanced resonance techniques..." Stein trailed off when he saw Maka raise her hand.

"yes Maka?"

"um...professor Stein, why does Marie's face have stitches? Also what happened to her eyepatch?" she asked simply, gesturing at Marie.

They both looked at each other and they realized they completely over looked the little issue of the stitches on her face. On the eye patch Marie, quite literally, face palmed.

"well Maka, um, you see..." Marie trailed off giving Stein a 'please help me' look.

"you see Marie and I are currently in a physical relationship. The stitches were one of the results of that relationship. On the eyepatch, we were simply in a hurry because we slept in." Stein said plainly, cranking his screw as he said it.

"_and they were actually her idea.._."

Everyone, Marie included, just stood and stared at him. All of them completely speechless at how he just simply put THAT out there. Maka's reaction was fairly simple, she sat back down and squeezed the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed.

"_I didn't need that mental image..._" she muttered to herself.

Stein smiled to himself as he looked Marie's stunned expression. _I know I'm going to get it later, but it was so worth this. Truly a set of absolutely priceless looks._ Stein thought to himself as he continued with the lesson as if nothing had happened.

Later Stein did get it, and by 'it' I mean a hammer straight to the face. Never embarrass or mess with Marie Mjolnir, it will never, ever end well.

**So that wraps this little thought up, i hope. But it just depends whether i get anymore ideas. so yeah that's about it, i hope you all enjoyed this, and please feel free to suggest some more Mad!Marie ideas, because crazy marie is fun marie. so buh bye now.**


End file.
